


Five Times Sam was an Oblivious Moose and One Time he wasn’t

by Insanefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Moose Sam Winchester, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, not that Sam knows that, sam winchester ships destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: Sam Winchester is waiting for the day his brother and best friend get their heads out of their asses and get together, completely unaware they already had.ORSam is an oblivious moose to cannon destiel right under his antlers.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 244





	Five Times Sam was an Oblivious Moose and One Time he wasn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy
> 
> Don’t own supernatural/characters

Now Samuel Winchester was a smart guy. He didn’t get into Stanford on his girlish hair, no matter what Dean said. He was not stupid, really. 

That being said sometimes he was not the most observant about things. He didn’t do it on purpose. A lot of times he could pick up stuff quickly and without any hinting. Other times things went over his head, not often of course given he was six foot four, but sometimes. 

1.......

“Ugh.” Sam sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes. He pushed the book aside along with all the other books he had been pouring over the last...crap, three hours. 

With his head out of the books he noticed how quiet it really was.  
Where were Dean and Cas?” 

Realizing he hadn’t eaten since lunch over seven hours ago, Sam went into the kitchen. It was not too long past when Dean normally made dinner. 

Sure enough there was tomato soup and a grilled cheese waiting for him, still warm. Sam smiled, his brother was truly nesting and everyone around him was benefiting from it. 

After finishing his soup and sandwich he wandered the bunker in search of it’s other two occupants. Finally he heard hushed choices coming from Cas’ room. 

“Hey,” Sam said as he opened the door to see his brother and the angel sitting shoulder to shoulder with a bowl of popcorn on Dean’s lap. “Why are you guys hiding in here?” 

“Who says we’re hiding?” Dean grumbled and seemed to try to shout something to Cas with his eyes. 

“Well, normally we watch movies in my room or your Dean Cave.” Sam couldn’t help the roll of his eyes at his brother’s self named den. “What’re we watching?” 

Sam didn’t notice Dean’s eyes widen in horror as Sam pulled up the armchair in Cas’ room for a good view of the television. He also didn’t notice the angel’s defeated look as Sam propped his feet up on the bed and leaned back. 

“Pass the popcorn, man, don’t be such a snack hog.” 

“Sam, you don’t even like Indiana Jones!” Dean exclaimed. 

“I don’t not like it, I just have seen it a thousand and one times.” Sam sat up to snatch a handful of popcorn from the bowl. 

“Then go away, Cas hasn’t seen it yet.” 

“Stop being so weird, besides it’s almost over and I’ve got a great documentary I think Cas’ll like.” 

“That’s nice Sam, but-“

“It’s not like the penguin one, I honestly didn’t see that coming. I’ve watched it already and there’s no death of any baby animals.” 

Sam watched the movie and was completely oblivious to Dean’s death glares and his best friend drawing soothing circles into the back of Dean’s palm. He was equally unaware of the dirty promises being whispered in his brother’s ear that was making his freckled cheeks a rose red. 

2.....

A yawn stretched his cheeks painfully as Sam made his way to the kitchen. He had skipped his morning run after coming home late -or technically early- from a hunt last night -or earlier that morning-. 

Team Free Will had spent the last week and a half in a swamp down in Florida fighting a swamp monster. Sam grimaced and had to run his fingers through his hair to ensure he had indeed taken a shower last night while he was half asleep. 

He had noticed Cas’ presence in the kitchen at the stove making pancakes -the only thing he could make- and grunted in greeting. He had not noticed until he had finished is first cup of coffee and was half way through his second what the angel was wearing. 

Underneath the Beware the Chef apron Claire had gifted Cas for Christmas one year after hearing of his cooking attempts, the angel wore not just Dean’s flannel, but also his Led Zeppelin t-shirt and jeans that were cuffed to fit in length.

“Cas, are those D-“

“M’ning.” Dean unknowing cut Sam off as he came sleep rumpled into the kitchen. His hair was in a soft spikes and his dead man’s robe hung open to reveal his Han Solo and Chewy Pajama pants and his threadbare AC/DC shirt. 

Dean didn’t mention Cas’ outfit, not even after his third cup of coffee. He had thought his brother simply hadn’t noticed but he had walked right up to Cas to get a plate of pancakes. 

“Okay, I’m going to put another load of laundry in.” Dean said, standing after his second helping of pancakes. “Sam, I hope you weren’t too attached to those jeans because they are not salvageable.” 

Of course, Cas’ normal suit and trench coat must be in the wash. With his draining grace, Cas was no longer using his power for little things such as keeping his cloths clean. It was also known that he liked the smell of the detergent. Naturally he was then going to wear Dean’s cloths because he would drown in Sam’s. 

Sam, satisfied and slightly proud of his reasoning skills, dove back into his breakfast. He sat there entirely oblivious to the short kiss Dean gave the angel while placing his dirty plate in the soapy sink. 

3.......

It was chilly. The late autumn night was hinting at the approaching season as a cold wind nipped at the hunters’ exposed ears, fingers, and faces. 

Sam gritted his teeth against another gust of wind blowing across the dark graveyard. He adjusted his grip on his rock salt loaded shotgun. Wiggling his red fingers and blowing on them to try to increase feeling, he tried to keep his watering eyes focused on spotting one of six ghosts that may pop up. 

“Sammy, get in here, you’re shaking like a leaf.” Dean pulled himself out of the over half dug grave and handed Sam the shovel. 

Dean was already grabbing his sawed off from where it had been laying next to their duffle bag, clearly leaving no room for argument so Sam gratefully jumped into the hole and ducked down to allow the walls of earth block the wind. He began to dig in earnest with a desire to get back into the shelter of the impala. 

There was silence, it was difficult to talk through chattering teeth. Cas was an angel and though he didn’t feel the cold, he seemed to recognize the uncomfortable conditions and kept silent. The only sound that filled the graveyard was the wind rustling the dead leaves, the occasional curse from either brother, and shoveling. 

Sam pushed his body to continue digging. Even with the protection the hole provided against the wind it was still cold, soon Sam had to stop and provide some warmth for his angry red hands. 

He glanced up to his brother and his friend while he rubbed his hands together and blew on them. The sight above made his eyebrows reach his hairline and beyond. 

Cas, eyes still up and surveying their surroundings, his hands no longer held his gun instead they had sandwiched on of Dean’s hands. He rubbed his hands over Dean’s and a faint glow was being emitted from the action. 

They were practically holding hands, it made Sam’s inner fanboy give an evil smile. 

The fact he was cold and watching Dean practically shiver out of his body spurred him to dig again. He wished those two would get there act together already, it seemed pretty obvious to Sam they were in love. Why couldn’t they see it?

Whilst digging the last few inches between him and the coffin holding the six bodies, Sam was oblivious to Cas dropping kisses to Dean’s hands and ears to allow his grace to warm them up for a few moments. 

4........

This case was turning out to be fairly straight forward. A vampire -Edward Saxson- was feeding on guys he had lured back to his apartment. 

The easy part was when they realized Edward had a certain type of guys he liked. All of his victims tended to be tall, guys, with light hair and green eyes. Luckily, they had someone who fit just that description in their little family. 

That was how they got there. Cas and Sam were sitting across the crowded restaurant while trying to non conspicuously watch Dean flirt with the vampire at the bar. His fingers twitched for his machete at the idea of his brother being bait, but it was the easiest and quickest plan they could come up with. 

Dean had actually protested more than usual when Sam suggested the he be bait. Sam had been surprised, Dean was always willing to throw himself into danger. His brother had eventually given in, though extremely begrudgingly. 

The sound of shattering glass snapped Sam from this thoughts. 

Cas’ was staring down at the broken bottle in his hand sheepishly. A few people around them turned to look but quickly went back to their conversations when they realized there wasn’t a fight breaking out. Sam could tell Dean was struggling to keep his eyes away from them across the bar. 

“Cas, what the heck?” Sam asked as he carefully swept the glass pieces onto his plate with a napkin. 

“I apologize, it’s hard to watch.” Cas glared viciously towards Dean and Edward who’s impossible white teeth were glinting and cold eyes dragging over his brother like the last piece of cake. 

“Dean is going to be fine. It’ll be just a little bit longer and they’ll leave for his apartment, Dean’ll give him some dead man’s blood and we’ll interrogate him to see if he’s got a nest. Then it’ll be off with his head. You and me’ll trail them the whole time.” Sam tried to sooth. 

“Yes, I know. The vampire has no concept of personal space.” Blue eyes were practically frying the vamp where he sat. 

Sam couldn’t help the snort at the angel’s irony. 

“They’re leaving.” Cas hissed and stood to follow. 

“Hold up, we gotta give them some space.”

Cas was fidgety until they got outside. When they left the crowded bar Dean was no where to be seen. 

“Sam, where-“

“Okay we got to go!” Dean appeared from the alley dark alley next to the bar with blood on his face and cloths rumpled. 

“What? Where’s the vamp?” Dean ignored Sam as he tried to wipe the blood from his face with his sleeve. “What about the nest?”

“There isn’t a nest. He’s got no contacts in his phone, the bartender said he’s a loner and he was talking about converting me to rebuilt his Brady Bunch.” Dean rambled off as he trudged back to the car, forcing Sam and Cas to follow him. 

“But-“ 

Any and all of Sam’s protests were ignored as Cas seemed to be just as eager to leave the hunt behind. Soon enough they were packed up and back on the road. 

Unaware of Sam still awake in the back seat, attempting to sleep, Dean and Cas were having a much needed conversation in the front. 

“Cas, you know I hate doing stuff like that.” Dean said “But you got to let me work, I don’t want anyone to get hurt if I’m worrying about you blowing my cover.”

“I know, and I trust you. I know it’s just for cases. I know none of it is real.” Cas gave a deep sign. “I’m not proud of that feeling, Dean.” 

“It’s fine. It’s human.” Dean smiled. “Just hold back, Smitey McSmiterson.” 

Chuck, those two needed to get together. Cas has clearly been beyond himself worrying about Dean’s safety and upset about being in a position of helplessness on the sidelines. 

Sam grumbled a little at the odds of his brother and his best friend ever getting their heads out of their asses. He then allowed sleep to carry him off as the impala ate up the long miles of highway and completely oblivious of the angel in the front seat laying his head on his brother’s shoulder who placed a sweet kiss to the dark curls and his hand on his thigh. 

5........

There were definite perks of having an angel on the team. Sam was staring one of the biggest perks straight in the face as Cas placed a finger on his forehead and a tingling spread over his body. He then felt his skin knit itself back together and his broken ribs heal. 

“Thanks, Cas.” Sam gave a grim but thankful smile at the angel. “Now can you fix my idiot brother with the broken bones?” 

“I have no problem waiting while you fix my idiot brother’s pierced lung.” Dean tried to snark but it came out a wheeze. 

“It wasn’t pierced. I had a couple of broken ribs-“

“Regardless, you’re healed.” Cas interrupted as he stood from Sam’s bed to tend to Dean. 

“Great, I’m gonna shower while you finish kissing Dean’s booboos better.” Sam avoided a book to the head that was throw by Dean’s newly healed arm. 

Sam had just turned the water on when he realized he forgot cloths for after his shower. Figuring the water had to warm up yet anyway, he left the bathroom for his duffle in the main room. 

His two companions were where Sam had left them only seconds ago, now though they were impossibly closer. Cas’ lips were placing a soft kiss the cut on Dean’s forehead. His brother looked half asleep underneath the angel’s lips. 

Sam can’t help the smirk at angel taking his joke literally, Dean seemed too exhausted to pull away. 

Pleased with himself, Sam dug for some clean cloths in his duffle. Apparently finding clean cloths after a week’s worth of hunting and no washing machine was harder then making DeanCas reality. 

Sam, with his head practically inside of his duffle, was completely oblivious to the angel’s lips that had found their way to his brother’s. They traded sweet kisses until Dean pulled away and mumbled about the dirty weapons in the trunk. 

“I’ll go get the weapons you rest.” Cas sealed his words with a short kiss. 

“Great, thanks Cas.” Sam popped his head out of his duffle with a thankful grin before diving back in. Finally he spotted a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that didn’t smell or have any stains on them hiding in a deep pocket. 

“You’re wasting the hot water.” Dean whined. 

“I’m working on it, there’ll be enough for you, drama queen.” Sam quipped as he ducked back into the bathroom. 

“Bitch!” I’m glad you’re okay. 

“Jerk!” I’m glad you are too. 

1........

They had hit a dry spell. There hadn’t been a case in three weeks. It was starting to make Sam stir crazy. Dean seemed to be copping with the lack of action by spending lots of time watching bad action movies, cleaning, and being in his bedroom. Sam could only assume he was jerking off because of the moans he had been hearing from passing his brother’s room. Those passes he was now trying to limit in order. 

All three of them were situated at one of te tables in the library. Sam was continuing the cataloging of the bunker with Cas’ help. While Dean alternating between looking for a hunt and watching cat videos. 

“Hey,” Sam’s head snapped up but Dean was talking to Cas, “you wanna go to that Italian place with the naked people next week?”

“Dean, the renaissance was full of art that appreciated the human body, but yes I would like that.” Cas and Dean smiled at each other before returning to their tasks. 

“What’s next week?” Clearly they weren’t planing on filling him in. 

“Our anniversary.” Dean supplied with a smirk. 

“Anniversary of what?” Sam asked, still lost. 

“Um, us?” Dean was giving him a weird look. 

“But he pulled you out of hell in September.” That was one of the happiest days of his life. “It’s only December.” 

“Sam, I except you of all people to have the date written down in glitter pen or something.” Dean returned his gaze to the computer screen. “I’ll get us reservations.” 

“Okay, I’m lost, what are you celebrating?” Sam’s eye bounced between the two. 

“It’s the date Dean and I confessed our love for each other.” Cas supplies squinting at Sam with a tilted head. 

“Don’t call it that.” Dean had a faint blush blooming on his cheeks. “Makes it sound like we’re a cutesy couple from a chick flick.” 

“I think we’re a cute couple.” Cas shrugged and returned to his work. 

“We aren’t cute, we’re badass.” Dean grumbled a bit like a child. 

Cas simply rolled his eyes at his...boyfriend? “Yes Dean, we are badass.” The angel with placidity. 

“Damn straight we are.” Dean smiled, kissed Cas’ cheek and dove back into the computer screen. 

“So you guys are dating?” Sam tried for nonchalance but the utter shock was difficult to hide. 

“Um, yeah Sam,” Dean cut a sideways glance to Cas, “you knew that.”

“Uh, not really, no.” Sam stared at his brother in disbelief. “You never told me. How could you not tell me?”

“We figured we didn’t need to. It was a busy time and we kind of thought you’d just realize it. We weren’t exactly subtle.” Dean was now the one with disbelief on his face. 

“We’ve kissed in front of you, Sam.” Cas supplied also looking puzzled. “You aren’t normally so obtuse.”

“Yeah, well, um...” Sam’s cheeks had adopted a slight shade of pink, and he ran a hand through his hand. Surely he would have noticed actual kissing between the two right? “A little inclusión would have been nice.”

“Sam, we’re sorry.” Cas looked at him with puppy dog eyes. “We truly didn’t know you didn’t know otherwise we would have told you.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t notice!” Dean threw his head back and gave a laugh. “It’s been a whole year, dude!” 

“A year!” Sam was now preparing to burry himself into a deep hole. 

“Well, minus a week.” Cas supplied ever so helpfully. 

“Oh, I got something!” Dean leaped from his chair. “Cattle mutilations in Washington! This day keeps getting better and better! Pack your crap, wheels up in ten.” 

The subject had been successfully dropped, for now. Sam helped Cas put away their books with full intentions of having a conversation with his brother after they delt with whatever was mutilating the cattle.

When Dean took Cas’ duffle from him in exchange for a kiss, Sam was oblivious. When Cas massaged Dean’s neck and shoulders four hours into their drive, Sam was oblivious. When Dean had a soft look on his face after catching Cas’ smile in the rear view mirror, Sam understood the whole thing. The angel and his brother were not pining for what they wanted, they were cherishing what they had. 

Looking back Sam realized not much had changed, but somethings had. The nightmare screams from Dean’s room at night had declined. The weary bags underneath Cas’ eyes had been dropped. Both of them laughed and smiled more. 

Maybe Sam had been a little oblivious about his brother’s romantic relationship. As long as Dean was happy, Sam could live with being a little behind for once. That being said, Sam was totally going to wring Dean for every single detail (that was PG rated of course).


End file.
